


such a romantic

by peteporkers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: The prettiest girl Steve has ever laid eye on walks into Family Video, looking for a movie and possibly a night with Steve.





	such a romantic

**Author's Note:**

> request; Steve x Reader where she comes into the video store looking for romantic movies and Steve manages to flirt his way into a date finally getting a “you rule” tally with Robin, with Dustin’s help

You stepped into the Family Video, the bell hung above the doorframe signaling your entrance. You looked around before deciding to walk up to the counter, where you could see a teenager talking excitedly to an older male who looked about your age. The older male’s back was turned, but the teenager noticed you enter the store. His eyes widened, and he nudged the older boy. After a bit of resistance, the older boy turned around and you were met with one of the prettiest faces you’d ever seen. You felt a slight blush creep up your neck, but you missed how the boy stared at you, mouth agape. The younger boy whispered, not-so-subtly, “Don’t mess this up!” before disappearing into the back.

“H-hey, how can I help you, beautiful?” The male, who you concluded was named Steve with a quick glance to his name tag, said, attempting to look cool in his flustered state.

“Actually, I would love a recommendation. What, in your expert opinion, is the best romantic movie?”

“Well, actually, I’m not really an expert. If you want an exp-” Steve was cut off by Dustin’s crazy hand gestures, basically telling Steve to shut the hell up and flirt with her goddammit! 

”You know what? On second hand, why don’t you follow me?” Steve jumped over the counter in an attempt to woo the beautiful girl in front of him. Instead, Steve tripped over his own feet, faceplanting onto the disgusting video store carpet.

Robin sighed from the backroom, her and Dustin watching Steve and this girl very closely. Robin raised the dry erase marker, ready to add another tally to the “YOU SUCK” side. 

“Wait,” Dustin held up a hand, stopping Robin. “She likes it!” 

You giggled, reaching out a hand to help Steve up. You pulled him close to you, your foreheads nearly touching. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Steve said, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

“I don’t know, I kinda like it this way. Now, about those movies?” The mysterious girl grinned. 

“Right this way,” Steve turned, mostly to hide his red face, and began walking toward the movie he had in mind, still holding your hand. To his excitement, she didn’t pull away.

*

“Grease? What’s it about?” Y/N started at the VHS tape in her hand.

“Wait. You’ve never seen Grease?” 

“No? Why, is it new?”

Steve started at this girl, mouth, once again, agape. He was at a loss for words.”How have you never seen Grease? I’ve been watching this since I was like, twelve! It’s probably like, the best movie of the century.”

“Really? Well, I don’t know. I hate watching movies all by myself.”

“Well, I’m sure your boyfriend would love to watch it with you. You have to watch it with someone you at least think is cute. It’s basically the law.” Steve waited in anticipation for your reply. Whatever it was, it would reveal whether or not Steve had a chance with you.

“Well, actually, I don’t have a boyfriend. But I guess you’ve watched Grease with your girlfriend, then?” 

“Oh, no, I’m single. Completely single. 100% single.” Steve chuckled awkwardly, mad that, once again, his dorkiness shone through.

“Great. Well, I mean, not great, but great. I mean, I can’t watch it alone, according to the law. So, I guess that just leaves you, Steve. My place, Friday, 7 pm.” Your voice got quieter toward the end, making Steve feel as if it were a secret meant for his ears only. 

And he loved it.

”I guess you have no other choice. It’s a date.”

*

“Y/N. Her name is Y/N.” The word rolled off Steve’s tongue smoothly. He loved how the word sounded coming out of his mouth. Y/N had left some time ago, and Steve was left with her number, her address, her name, and a dopey grin on his face. Dustin smiled at his friend. “You scored! She’s totally into you!”

“Congrats, dingus. You finally did it.” Robin congratulated, pulling out the dreadful “YOU RULE/YOU SUCK” board. There was one single tally under the “YOU RULE” side.

“You kept that thing?”

“Of course I did! How else would I be able to remind you of all your failed conquests?”

“You literally suck,” Steve said, but a smile was still glued to his face.  
He couldn’t wait till Friday.


End file.
